Yami's Servant and The Egyptian's Lover
by Melina Kon
Summary: A long time ago Shame was a servant to Yami, and Malik was inlove...now this is present her new name Tabia she idolizes Yugi but doesnt understand why, and why is Marik falling for her?


Melina Kon: Well I'm back with a new story; it's called "Pharaoh's Servant and the Egyptian's Lover. Here's my Characters profile! NO FLAMES ALOUD! Sorrys! Name: Tabia Springer  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday: November 10th  
  
Race: Egyptian  
  
Height: 5 4'  
  
Eyes: blue with an outer color of green and a yellow circle around the iris  
  
Hair: Long raven black hair and fades into navy blue  
  
Millennium Item: Tattoo  
  
Appearance: Basic boys Domino High School Uniform, and outside school wear. A pink shirt with a yellow star on it outlined with orange, baggy multi green army pants and black and pink laced skater shoes.  
  
Personality: Tabia is a major beautiful tom-boy, heck she wont even were a girls school uniform. She's not picky or anything but she's great in karate (ask Joey) But when her dark side Shame comes out, it isn't beautiful anymore. Shame's vicious and coldhearted it was death, now Tabia doesn't play duel monsters but Shame does.   
  
(Flashback) when she visited Egypt  
  
"I told you not to follow me Tabia, now you must pay the price" Shadi said  
  
"What price!? And how do you know my name?" said Tabia  
  
Shadi pulled out his hand and pressed it to the tattoo marking on the statue; he looked at her and grinned. He put his hand on her lower back and smiled as she panted not knowing what was happening to her.  
  
"If your the proper owner, you'll live with this to help you" Shadi said  
  
"And if I'm not?" said Tabia while panting for air  
  
"You'll deal with harsh pain" he replied  
  
(End of Flashback) She walked into the Domino High school with her shades on; she looked around and sat in the principles office. The principle Mr. Yatoshi sat down and gave her the girls' school uniform. She looked at it in degust.  
  
"I am not wearing anything sluttish, give me the guy's uniform" glared Tabia  
  
"As you wish" said Mr. Yatoshi  
  
He handed her the uniform, and directed her to a bathroom where she could changed. Tabia put her clothes in her bag, tied her hair up in a high ponytail, and walked with Mr. Yatoshi to her homeroom. In her homeroom there was Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura. In the far corners there were Isis, Marik, and Kaiba. She looked around and felt quite offended. Everyone was talking, some guys trying to look up girl's skirts, and much worse.  
  
"Class settle down, this is Tabia Springer. She just transferred here from Egypt announced the principle Tabia sat down in front Bakura and tapped the table; she waited impatiently for class to start. Yugi and his friends turned around to say hello to her, Tabia looked at them and slightly smiled.  
  
"My name's Yugi, its nice to meet you!" Yugi smiled  
  
"The names Tabia..." she simply replied  
  
In the background's Isis and Marik were talking.  
  
"It's her...she has the unknown millennium item" said Isis  
  
"Are you sure sis? Well I believe you then" Marik replied  
  
Class was over, and it was now lunch. Tabia walked out the door and sat down, leaned on a tree, and ate her lunch. Yugi, Bakura, Isis and Marik walked up to her, she looked to them in confusion but she knew what they wanted.  
  
"It's my millennium item isn't it?" Tabia said  
  
A purplish black cloud like smoke appeared over her and it wasn't Tabia anymore. She gasped and bowed down to Yugi, and looked at everyone, Yugi turned into Yami, Bakura turned into Ryou, and Marik into Dark Malik. They all looked at her in confusion while she was bowing to Yami  
  
"Master...I've long to see you yet again" she said  
  
"Who, who are you" said Yami  
  
"I am Shame, your servant Master Yami" she replied giving him a kiss on each cheek  
  
They all looked at her, but Malik flustered. Malik thought to himself.  
  
"Why do I feel this way, its like I know her but I don't?"  
  
Malik shook his head, and everyone back to normal. The purplish black cloud appeared over Shame and turned back into Tabia. Tabia looked at them and walked back to her Motorcycle.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Marik  
  
"Skipping, what else; join me?" Tabia said  
  
"Sure whatever..." Marik said and got out his helmet  
  
Marik's bike was a deep shade of red, black gripped tires, and shiny silver metal. Tabia's bike was deep purple and had a neon pink stripe, black gripped tires, and shiny silver metal as well. They started up there motorcycles and took off, they went off to the Domino City mall. While they were driving Marik asked a question.  
  
"Why do you wear the boy's uniform?" Marik said confused  
  
"I'm not wearing a skank ass prep suit!" Tabia yelled as she parked in the drive way  
  
"Is it because you can't stand guys checking you out?" Blushed Marik getting off his motorcycle  
  
""Ha! Fat chance there" Tabia laughed while giving Marik a playful slap on his cheek  
  
Marik rubbed his cheek, as they headed off to a duel monsters shop (not Yugi's Grandpa) and picked up some booster packs and cards. They goofed off for a while and looking at the time, they headed back to the school.  
  
"I have to pick up my sister, see yah later!" Marik said  
  
"Aww and the party was just getting started! Can you do me one more favor?" Tabia begged  
  
"Fine sure...what is it?" Marik questioned  
  
"That's my ex-boyfriend over there, can you pretend you are going out with me to piss him off" Tabia grinned  
  
"No problem" Marik smiled  
  
They did everything to piss him off; holding hands while walking in front of him, Marik bought her flowers, they laughed, snug in kisses, and that well did it.  
  
"What in fuck hell's name are you doing Tabia!" The guy asked  
  
"I'm going with my boyfriend, got a problem" Tabia giggled while Marik was kissing her neck  
  
"Yes I do, you're my girl!" The guy begged  
  
Marik and Tabia laughed  
  
"If she's your girl, why do I have her then?" asked Marik cocky like while holding on to Tabia's waist  
  
"Why you little..." said the guy  
  
Marik pulled out his millennium rod behind his back, and controlled that guy to where ever he was before this happened. They laughed and went to there bikes. Marik looked at Tabia, Tabia looked at Marik  
  
"Thanks for a good day Marik-kun" Tabia said and winked  
  
"Umm...your welcome?" laughed Marik while blushing  
  
"See yah tomorrow!" Tabia said while starting up her bike and went the other direction home  
  
"Bye!" said Marik while waving and turned the opposite way and headed to pick up Isis from school  
  
Tabia looked around the city of Domino; she smiled and parked into garage. She opened the door being piled by her younger twin brothers; Matthew and Michael.  
  
"Get off of me you dweebs! Mom!" Tabia yelled  
  
"Matthew and Michael get off your sister this instant!" Mrs. Springer ordered  
  
"Yes mom" The two little boys said  
  
Meanwhile where Marik was picking up his sister, she seamed kind of pissed off. She glared at him, and turned around. Marik got off his bike and tried to settle his sister what happened.  
  
"Where were you Marik, your supposed to be in class not flirting with girls?" Isis yelled  
  
"Well uh...I really like her Isis...oh shit!" Marik said  
  
"Aww Marik-chan's got a crush!" Isis teased shut up  
  
"Shut up" Marik said while they got on the his bike  
  
Marik drove home, he stopped and Isis went inside. Marik looked at himself in the mirror of his motorcycle. He thought to himself...  
  
"I think it's more than a crush sister..."  
  
He went inside and went to sleep. Melina Kon: Wow that was long!! Oh well I'll get the next chapter A.S.A.P!! enjoy!! 


End file.
